The invention concerns a safety device for the fuzes of nonspinning or slowly spinning projectiles of the type which contain a safety bolt which is responsive to acceleration forces to release a rotor for travel.
A safety device for nonspinning or slowly spinning projectiles is known which comprises two recoil bolts secured in their safety position by a ball. If one of the safety elements is missing, for example one of the recoil bolts, the rotor is arrested by means of a spring loaded, radially pivoting latch in its safety position. This, however, is inadequate from a safety standpoint, since a spring loaded latch may be released from its anchoring with the rotor by transport impacts or the like.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a safety system for the fuze of a non-spinning or slowly spinning projectile which will permit activation of the fuze in the case of a correctly installed safety system, but prevent such activation of the fuze in the case of faultily mounted safety systems.